A Birthday to Remember
by icdemuggles
Summary: Harry gets a surprise on his 21st birthday along with the rest of the Weasley family. 1st story, I'm no good a summaries so please read!


Harry's eyes opened to the feeling of movement coming from on top of him. He looked to find Ginny sleeping soundly on his chest, with her red hair sprawled out all over the bed. He gently kissed the top of her head, causing her to awaken slowly. She fluttered her eyes open and quickly pressed her lips to his. "Happy 21st Birthday", she mumbled against his lips as the kiss deepened.

She then drew back to his displeasure and laughed when he groaned loudly.

"I'm going to make you my famous birthday tea"she stated, "I'll be back in a moment".

Harry chuckled, "All I need for my birthday is you, and I plan on just staying in bed all day".

"You wish Potter" teased Ginny, "I, on the other hand, have to eat so I will be back in a jif with some tea. We do need to reenergize ourselves!".

Harry moaned and she gave him a wink and wiggled her butt.

He thought to himself, " I have a hunch that this is going to be a good birthday!".

Meanwhile, in the flat sitting room

"Remind me why we're doing this again?", exclaimed Ron.

The whole Weasley family had flooed over to Harry's flat just minutes ago and were sprinkled around the room.

"Because Ron"replied , "I feel like Harry deserves to have a special day that is greatly celebrated to make up for all those horrible birthdays he spent living with those Muggles!".

Suddenly, the Weasley's heard the sound of a door opening, and quickly turned off the lights and hid.

As the footsteps came closer, George pointed out something usual.

"He has awfully quiet footsteps for such a tall guy" he whispered to Bill, "Quite odd don't you think?".

"He is an Auror" proclaimed Bill, "He can sneak up on Ginny without making a sound...by the way...where is Ginny?"

"Hermione and Ron both sent her Patronus messages, so she ought to be coming very soon" replied George in a breathless whisper.

The Weasley's were all prepared to turn the lights on and jump out of their hiding places when suddenly Percy exclaimed

"Last time I checked, Harry wasn't a girl...one with red hair!"

Everyone in the room held in their gasps as the fact that Ginny was in Harry's apartment at 6 am dawned on them.

Through the darkness, Mrs. Weasley looked at her family's reactions with much amusement.

Percy and Mr. Weasley looked puzzled, were as Hermione looked overjoyed! Bill and George had very frightening looks of anger sprawled across their faces, and Ron looked as of he was going to murder Harry at that very moment.

Ginny was obviously making something in the kitchen due to the clanking and clattering, but before any of the Weasley's could say a word, the sound of heavier yet stealthy footprints joined into the racket.

Ginny was obviously unaware of this new noise because she jumped and gave a small scream when Harry wrapped his arms around her.

The Weasley's watched as Ginny slowly melted into his embrace and started to smile madly.

The Weasley's listened intently and the whole flat was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, minus the hushed conversation coming from the kitchen.

"The tea isn't ready yet, you had to wait for your breakfast in bed. I want this birthday to be perfect", exclaimed Ginny while staring straight into Harry's eyes.

"I don't need tea or breakfast to make this birthday perfect, life is amazing as it is", stated Harry as he slowly drew Ginny in and started to slowly brigg down her nightgown straps.

Ginny blushed and gave a small giggle as Harry pulled her in for a kiss.

Ron's face slowly turned to disgust at he helplessly watched his sister and his best friend have a moment he never wanted to see.

The kiss started to deepen and suddenly Harry had Ginny lifted up onto the kitchen counter and she was starting to undo his night shirt.

Knowing where this was headed, Rob jumped out of his hiding place and yelled quite loudly,

"What do you think you're doing to my little sister Potter!".

Ginny and Harry shrieked and ducked behind the counter trying to frantically redress themselves as the rest of the family came out of their hiding places.

Then, out of nowhere, the red light of a stunning spell flew right past Rons ear and hit the kitchen island.

Ron whipped around to see Bill, with a look of anger on his face, holding up his wand.

The whole gang watched as Harry and Ginny slowly rose up from behind the counter preparing themselves for whatever was to happen next.

Harry quickly glanced at Ginny and whispered,

"I love you. You are not taking any crap for this, I'm going to make things right".

After hearing those words, Ginny smirked to herself and felt completely ready to face whatever her family was going to throw at her.

Before either of them could get a word in, the flat was filled with screaming voices in harsh tones. George, Bill and Ron were screaming at Harry in such a way that you would have thought an adult would've stepped in.

But the adults we're busy yelling at Ginny so it was chaos at it's highest.

"What do you think you're doing, taking our sisters innocence and throwing it out the window like that", screamed an infuriated Ron.

"I..I...", started Harry, but before he could say another word the next brother was yelling at him.

"I used to trust you Potter. I used to think you were a good guy, but now that I see what you're doing with my sister, I have no respect for you", exclaimed Bill.

"Hey, piped up George, "I have nothing against a little loving sometimes, but when it's with my sister, I'm putting my foot down hard...preferably on your foot". While Harry was listening to this mayhem, Ginny was getting a quieter yet stricter speech of her own.

"My own daughter barely clothed in the house of a man who isn't even get husband. I do not approve of this at all. I love Harry very much, but I will not allow you to stay over, heck even sleep together without there being a real commitment", recited Mrs. Weasley to the guilty face of Ginny.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Harry spoke up.

"Hey...hey everyone be quiet. Truth be told, I don't care what anyone in here thinks about this. You can yell and scream in my face all you want but it won't change the fact that I'm in love with Ginny and there's nothing you can do about it. So you might as well quit while you're ahead", finalized Harry to the stunned faces of the Weasleys.

Not being able to hold on her contentment, Ginny threw her arms around et boyfriend and gave him a watery kiss on the cheek.

The Weasleys were shocked by this presentment of affection so soon after their warning but the ice was broken by the clinking of a glass.

All faces turned to see Mr. Weasley with surrounded by glasses filled with orange juice and a glass in his hand. With a smirk on his face he muttered,

"Well, I'll drink to that!".

The room was then immediately filled with laughter and bustling as everyone took a glass. Hermione then proclaimed,

"A toast to Harry and Ginny, and to many more birthdays like these".

Everyone raised and clinked glasses and with Ginny wrapped in his arms and his adoptive family surrounding him he thought to himself,

"This is definitely the best birthday ever!".


End file.
